just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Istanbul
|year = 1953 (The Four Lads) 1990 (They Might Be Giants) |difficulty = (JD4) (Kids 2) |effort = (Kids 2) |nogm = 4 each (Main) |dg = / / / (Main) (Kids 2) |mashup = Not available in-game |mode = Dance Crew (Main) Solo (Kids 2) |mc = Purple (JD4) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Peach Orange |pictos = 48 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) 50 (Kids2) |nowc = IstanbulQUAT (Main) Instanbul (Kids 2) |audio = |dura = 2:35 (Main) }}"Istanbul (Not Constantinople)" by The Four Lads (They Might Be Giants) is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits as a part of version 1.1 update. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are various animals. They all have a blue outline. P1 P1 is a male parrot that wears a blue jacket, a golden hat, and a golden belt. The end feathers are yellow, who's serve as his glove. P2 P2 is a female whale with a red bra, a hot-pink skirt, and a red hat. Her left flipper is a light pink, which serves as her glove. P3 P3 is a male zebra with blue hair, orange trousers, and a black jacket. His left hoof is blue, which functions as his glove. P4 P4 is a male rat with a purple jacket, purple trousers, black sleeves (which are hard to see) and a purple hat. He wears a cream glove. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 Background The routine takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hand near your ear and spin your head from left to right. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2 and P3): Put your hands up while facing each other. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4): Jump with your left hand down and your right hand up. Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1): Jump with your hands up. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IstanbulGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2/P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) IstanbulGM3and4.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Trivia *In the game, the song is simply credited as Istanbul. The full name of the song is Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *In the menu icon, the coaches pose in front of a golden glittery background instead of the actual background for this routine. Gallery Game Files istanbulquat.jpg|''Istanbul'' instanbul_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach Istanbulquat cover albumbkg.png|album background Others Instanbul_background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Gameplay Just Dance 4 Istanbul 5 stars Xbox 360 Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in version 1.1